The present invention relates to thermal insulators for pipes, and in particular to a prefabricated insulator assembly for pipe elbow fittings, and the like.
The use of thermal insulating jackets around both indoor and outdoor pipes, as for chemical processes, has become an increasingly popular technique used to reduce energy losses. One such insulator having an improved protective jacket is disclosed in my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 148,529, filed May 9, 1980, entitled PIPE ELBOW INSULATOR AND PROTECTIVE JACKET THEREFOR, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Heretofore, fitting an insulative jacket about a pipe elbow, or other similar fitting, was a particularly difficult and time consuming task which required the services of a highly skilled pipe fitter. For example, a 90.degree. screwed ell was covered in the manner illustrated in the A.S.T.M. publication, Prefabrication and Field Fabrication of Thermal Insulation Fitting Covers, pg. 140, 1969, Phil., Pa., cited in the Disclosure Statement, which comprises a ten-piece assembly, wherein the insulator pieces are manually cut, fitted, and interconnected. Each piece of the insulator includes at least one compound angle cut, such that charts with various insulator dimensions must be provided to assist the pipe fitter in shaping the parts of the insulator.